It Might’ve Been the Hamster Wheel
by hellomynameis-kita
Summary: Lilly. Oliver. A battle of epic proportions. Involving shoelaces and the throwing of staples. And Post Its. Plus a little obligatory making out. Which is always fun. postWIDLAY


**It Might've Been the Hamster Wheel**

_Lilly. Oliver. A battle of epic proportions. Involving shoelaces and the throwing of staples. And Post Its. Plus a little obligatory making out. Which is always fun. postWIDLAY _

**author's note:** umm yeah so firstly WOOHOO FOR WIDLAY!! And this was inspired by this line "_God_, _I missed hearing you like this_." Which I read in a Jalex fic I can't remember…but it was hot. *fans self* plus I wanted to try out this format. Plus I love Loliver and am on a _LOLiVERHiGH_ people!

**disclaimer:** not mine, if it was we would have SO seen that total makeout scene!

**pairing: **lxo lxo lxo **they're juniors though, mmkay?**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

**  
i.  
**

They break up again. It was so stupid this time that he doesn't even remember what they were screaming about and she doesn't even know why she's so mad.

She just knows she is and he just knows she's wrong.

Again.

**  
ii.**

They don't talk for a week and two days this time.

**  
iii.**

She sneaks into his house and steals all his shoelaces.

He misses her.

**  
iv.**

Miley get's so pissed she almost makes another movie to let them see how stupid they're being, because she knows that they _are_ meant to be a couple, but even _she_ doesn't know what happened and she decides to let the chips fall where they may.

**  
v.**

Miley's resolve lasts about two days into the following school week and she hatches an elaborate plan.

Basically, she's going to trick them both to her house and handcuff them to the couch till they're making kissy faces again.

Seriously.

**  
vi.**

"Miley this is so stupid!"

"Open this door now!"

Okay, so she decides against tying them to the couch because she doesn't have handcuffs and couldn't figure out how she was going to cuff them both without one of them running away.

So instead she locks them both in her room with a breezy "Don't have sex on my bed!" before she goes to the beach for some 'Miley Tanning Time".

**  
vii.**

"Try again."

"Yeah 'cuz the door just _magically_ unlocked itself in the last two minutes Lill."

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore."

"Fine _Lillian._"

"…butt munch."

Cue Oliver's outraged face.

**  
viii.**

"Lilly, are you _stealing_ all Miley's post its?"

"Uh huh, it's revenge."

"…you are _so_ weird."

"Sure, sure, help me look for the rest. She's got loads, it's an obsessive compulsion, I swear."

He gets up from his seat on the floor against the door and follows her to Miley's desk. Lilly's rummaging through the drawers and he's not quite sure what he's supposed to be doing here so he contents himself with standing right up behind her and letting his left hand curve along her left hip as he almost but not quite hooks his chin against her right shoulder, pretending to look for Miley's kiss-shaped hot pink post its. Lilly freezes for a second but then lets out a huff of air though her nose and keeps rummaging. Sometimes she bends across the table a little so she can straighten back up a little closer to him than she was before.

Hey, she misses him too.

**  
viv.**

"I'm still really pissed at you by the way."

And then they're back to shouting at each other and its all insults and comebacks and dragging up the past until she throws a packet of staples at his head.

There's a pause where they both look at the staples. They fell out when the box bounced off his forehead and landed near his feet.

Then she's rushing at him and he stumbles back until he's using the door as support with his arms wrapped fully around her and their mouths practically fused together.

One of them moans and it was probably her because his moans are _so_ not that girly.

He hopes.

Then there's a groan which he hopes came from him because otherwise his girlfriend might be part gorilla and that's worrying.

He decides to flip them against the door because the door knob is digging into his back and he wants to press her in closer. Plus, she loves this position and is less likely to throw random stationary tools at him.

She whimpers a little and _man_ he missed that sound.

"_God_, I missed hearing you like this." He breathes against her neck, pushing his hips to hers.

She giggles in that breathless way she only does when they're making out and curls a hand against his neck.

"It's only been a week."

"And two days." He whines pitifully, looking into her eyes and pouting.

"I love you." She smiles, and he knows she's kinda making fun of him so he challenges,

"You want me to stop?" he leans his whole body against hers and watched her eyes cloud over before he starts to pull away.

"Think you can go without?" he breathes into her ear, and he's already smirking, because no, she can't, they can't, it's the whole reason Miley caught them so quick in the first place.

"You're right, too long, don't stop." She says shortly, pulling him in again.

**  
x.**

"I'm bored."

"Well we could've kept making out but _somebody_ said we should stop."

"Because _somebody _was getting _over exited_."

"It's not my fault you can't control yourself Lillian."

"…I'm not even going to bother."

"Meh."

**  
xi.**

They're both sitting on the floor with their backs to Miley's door, legs stuck out in front of them, holding hands. Oliver was fiddling with Lilly's rings.

"Why don't you have your phone, Oliver?"

"Why don't you have yours?"

"I was officially ignoring the world until Miley dragged me here."

"Aaaw, are you saying I'm your world?"

"…What?!"

"Well, you were ignoring _me_ and I'm the only one that calls you, so…"

"HEY! You are not!

"Yeah ok."

"You're not! There's Miley and Todd and Sara and…you suck."

"Pshh, you know you love me."

"xoxo…Gossip Girl."

"…okay, what!?"

"Nothing. Phone? No have? Why?"

"Forgot. At home. Okay?"

"Don't mock me."

He sticks out his tongue at her.

**  
xii.**

"Why were you pissed at me again?"

"You really wanna rock that boat Ollie?"

"No seriously, no yelling or anything, why?"

"…"

"Do you even remember?"

Lilly fidgets a little in her seat, on the ground that is.

"I think it was 'cuz you took my hamster wheel."

Oliver stares at her for a long moment before she looks up at him and pouts.

"Lilly…you don't have a hamster."

"Yeah but I had a hamster _wheel_, and you took it."

She looks so sad about it then that he has to laugh.

"Lillz, I love you like crazy."

Then he leans across to kiss her, his hand going into her hair. She gives a little whine to say she's still upset but kisses him back happily and pushes him back till he's on his back and she's on top of him.

**  
xiii.**

"Ow! I think we rolled over the staples!"

**  
xiv.**

"Y'all made up yet or wh-WHAT THE HE- MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Miley walks into her room, tan and happy until she sees her best friends and slaps her hands over her eyes.

Lilly and Oliver are both on the bed; Oliver lying on his stomach, Lilly straddling his legs and pressing her fingers against his back. His shirt is pulled up till his arm pits and he turns his head to face Miley where she still stands by the door.

"Watch out for staples." He moans. Lilly giggles.

"Relax Miles, we're not doing anything, he rolled over some staples-"

"I didn't roll over, I was _rolled_ over!" Oliver interjects.

Lilly rolls her eyes but continues to Miley, who's slowly pulling her hands from her eyes.

"And he wanted a massage 'cuz _it hurts_." She mocks him and pouts at the end of her explanation.

Oliver kicks up his leg and his heel gets her back. She yelps and slaps the side of his thigh.

"OW! Babe, no fair, I'm already in pain!"

"Oh suck it up you big baby."

Miley smiles as she comes over to the bed, watching the ground for staples.

"I see you guys made up."

"Yup!" Lilly says happily as she drums her fingers against Oliver's back. Miley leans in and winces when she sees the red marks against his skin.

"Staples did that?"

"Well, when you're_ rolled_ over them by a crazy blonde chick they end up digging _into_ your skin!" Oliver complains, before turning his head to glare at Lilly. She shrugs sheepishly.

"I said I was sorry!" she bends at the waist quickly and kisses his back.

He makes a little 'humph' of consent and presses his face back into the pillow.

"I hate to interrupt your 'moment' but how did you roll him onto staples? Were you on top of him or wh-"

Lilly raises an eyebrow at her and Miley laughs a little and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, never mind, why were there staples on the ground?"

"Because she threw them at me." Oliver says, muffled. Miley looks reprovingly at Lilly who shrugs.

"I have such an abusive girlfriend Miley, it's a wonder I'm still aliv-OW! Lilly!"

Miley laughs as Lilly bounces off of Oliver's legs and stands up. Oliver starts to stand too and rubs his side as his shirts falls back into place.

"You bit me!"

**  
xv.**

They spend the rest of the day watching movies downstairs on the couch till late and Miley congratulates herself on a great plan because her friends are back to normal. Lilly's in the middle, popcorn bowl in her lap, her legs thrown across Oliver's lap, his arm curled around her, playing with her hair. She and Miley share the blanket and Oliver reaches over for some popcorn.

"Get your own, fatso."

"Look who's talking."

"…"

"Lilly! Butter takes ages to wash outta my hair!"

Miley laughs because it's time like these she loves her friends the most.

**  
xvi.**

They get ready to leave, Oliver yawning and waiting for Lilly who ran upstairs, claiming she forgot something. Miley puts the cups and bowls in the kitchen before coming back to the living room. Oliver blinks sleepily at her.

"Thanks Miles."

Miley grins and looks at Oliver's feet.

"Boy, you have got to get her to give you back your shoelaces."

Oliver looks at his shoes and rolls his eyes before smiling up at the stairs.

"Yeah, I know."

Lilly bounds down the stairs; her hoodie pockets looking oddly lumpy and hugs Miley goodnight before wriggling under Oliver's arm so they can walk home together.

"She's gonna kill me tomorrow." Lilly says under her breath, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He pulls her in for a side hug and kisses her hair.

"Cool, can I watch?"

She pushes him into a puddle.

"Lilly!"

"At least the butter's gone now!"

**  
xvii.**

"Lilly, you took all my post its!"

"I told you my revenge wouldn't be pretty!"

**---**

**author's note:** ahaaha Lilly's so abusive, poor Ollie-pants :P and I have those post its guys, the lips, they are psychedelic. I think Lilly and Oliver are horny fiends, so yes I do see this happening. I mean hello! They could barely wait till Miley was out of the room to make out! I don't really see them as a cheesy couple so I wrote them like a couple I know and love in reallife. Also it really bug me when girl freak out when someone calls them fat so i made Lilly not care, since it was coming from Oliver.

Oh and I once stole all my best friends shoelaces too…he was so pissed he bit my pinky

…

yeah I don't know either. :P

review! I love them! And you!

*puppy eyes and cue violin*

You guys keep me going!

Press the green button

(does anybody else miss the purple button? It was all color coded and matching and now I'm like no! Clashing Colors Attack! Plus my previous begs for reviews now look like I'm color blind or retarded or something)


End file.
